The Strange Wall
by battleboys2
Summary: A week after i moved to my new home,i find something very strange. Read to find out what.


The new look.

Hi, my names Aaron and welcome to my story.

One day, i woke to my alarm on the side of my bed (witch is normal), i got out of bed and did the things i always do (as in: Brush teeth, eat breakfast, got dressed, got on the computer, etc.) so as i went to my room to grab my bag, i saw a...sparkle on the wall?

"Why would the wall be sparkling?" i said.

I then started walking up to it. I put a hand on the wall to wipe off it. But that is when things got Weird. My hand went through the wall!

"WHAT THE HELL!" I Shouted.

my Older Brother Sean came running down the hallway and stopped to see a-a-a Arm on the wall.

"WHAT IS THAT!" he said quite surprised.

He ran into the room and saw that my arm was in the wall and still had that surprised look on his face.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What happened to you!" Sean said.

"I-I don't know." I Replied with fear in my voice.

Then my mom came in and nearly fainted. When she woke up she asked what happened, but Unfortunately we did not know. I decided to stick my other hand in since the wall was harmless, but i fell in and went through the wall instead. I screamed a bit when it happened. When i woke up, My vision was a bit blurry but when it cleared i was only in the hallway.

"What j-j-just happened?" I stuttered.

Both my mom and my brother ran into the hallway and gasped when they saw that someone was there but not me. I looked at there strange and scared looks they gave me.

"What is it. Did something h-." I almost finished when i noticed my voice. It was Feminine. I looked at my hand (or well paws) and that they were ...Pink!? I looked at my body and saw that i was in a Pink Tutu and Pink Ballet slippers. I ran into the Bathroom and Stared at myself in the mirror and i mean STARED! I was Angelina Ballerina! Both my mom and brother ran to the bathroom and said in unison.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" "I-I-I DON'T KNOW, BUT HOW DO I CHANGE BACK!" I Screamed.

My brother started to smile and into the bedroom and he jumped through the wall too. To are surprise he became Marco. He mouthed something we couldn't understand but we shrugged it off as we were to amazed by his change.

"That is awesome but how do we change back now?" I said.

"Maybe we go back?" He replied. He then proceded to jump through the wall again. To are surprise he was normal again when he came out of the room! Wow, maybe this will work. I ran into the hallway and proceded to jump through too. But ...I couldn't!? Hold on a minute, why cant i go through!

"Whats going on here!?" I said getting scared and angry.

"I don't know but ill see if i can go through again." Sean said.

He tried to jump through but failed.

"What the!? Why cant i go through again."

"Maybe it acted as some sort of door to another world and changed are appearance, but closed when you changed back to normal." I said feeling hurt inside. I started to cry knowing that i may be stuck like this forever.

* * *

A Few Years Later.

Hi everyone, is me Aaron or should i say Angelina.

One night, Sean and I was in the living room by areself. are mom and dad left town for a few days and brought are little sister Sarah with them. I was falling asleep in Sean's lap while watching Full metal Alchemist: Brotherhood. He carefully brushed my fur with his hand witch was...soothing i guess.

He said "Angelina, Maybe you want to go to bed?"

"No thanks, i want finish this episode of Full metal Alchemist Brotherhood first." I Replied trying to stay awake.

"No Angelina, i think you should-"

"NO SEAN, I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS EPISODE AND THEN GO TO BED OKAY!" I Yelled.

"OK OK FINE, you can stay but just be a bit more quiet." He replied a bit hurt.

"I-I-I so so sorry Sean. I-I-I didn't mean to yell, i'm just sleepy and-and-and" I started to sob in Sean's chest.

"Its okay, i understand." He replied reassuring as he rubbed my back. After the episode ended I went to bed while he stayed in the living room. when i got in my bed i heard something in the closet. I got out of bed to look, but when i got up someone jumped out of nowhere, scaring the daylights out of me. I couldn't see who it was because it was so dark. Someone grabbed my hand and dragged me to the wall that changed me. I straggled to break free, but whoever was holding my arms were strong. Sean came in to see what was going on and saved me from whoever was dragging me.

"Thank you so much, Sean!" I said.

"Your welcome. Now come on!" He replied.

We ran out of the room and stayed in the living room for the night.

The next day.

It was two a clock now and we were still thinking about what the hell happened last night.

"Who or what do you think it was?" I said

"I'm not even sure. But tonight... we investigate." he replied

"Alright... I'll buy us some flashlights today."

"Okay. And i'll make breakfast."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!?"

"Nothing. But we aren't going to get any where if we don't eat first."

"Your right..."

So we ate then left. We got back two more hours later after lots of shopping. What, i'm a girl. We were preparing for tonight after we got back. Whatever is going on must be because of that wall. We decided to sleep on the couch early.

Later that night.

It was 2:30 right now. Me and Sean took turns watching the wall with a close eye. It was my 5th turn when the wall started to glow.

(Gasps) "It's starting!" I shouted to Sean

Sean then ran into the room and looked at the wall. Some people were coming out of it all together. Only about five came trough and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please come back, Angelina." One said.

"No! What do you want from me!" I replied feeling very frighted.

"We want you back." Another said.

They then charged at us with Red eyes and fangs showing. One of them grabbed Sean by his shirt and dragged him out of the room and i chased them.

"Let him go!"

Before "He" Let Sean go, He stepped on him hard in the stomach.

"GAHHH!"

(Gasps) "SEAN!"

I ran to his side and picked him up. The others were walking very slowly towards us.

"Come on, Sean. Get up. GET UP!" I Cried.

(Groans) "A-Angelina? Ow..."

"It's going to be okay."

I dragged my brother out of the house and before i could close the door, a hand grabbed me. I straggled to break free from there grip when Sean helped me.

"I got you, sis! Just... pull!"

After a minute of struggling, they let go.

"WE WILL GET YOU BACK, ANGELINA!" They Yelled repeatedly.

I knew that they won't leave us alone until they get who they want. We waited a few minutes before going back inside to face them again. They waited for us to return so they could get me. We ran though them as fast as we could to the bedroom. the wall was still sparkling when we got there. that must mean that they are from the other side of it and the walls "Door" will only close when they return.

"Sean, Remember how they kept saying "We will get you back"?

"Yes?"

"Well... Maybe they want me to be me again. I think when i fell trough that wall years ago that was also when Angelina was trying to come here."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think our appearance was swapped because me and her jumped trough at the same time and she stopped trying for some reason."

"Maybe, you should go and help her then, Si- i mean bro!"

"Maybe your right. I miss being me, but... I like being Angelina too. But i have to help her."

I then jumped trough the wall and i was in a dark version of Chipping Cheddar.

"What is going on here?"

I ran trough town to find Angelina's House. Mouseling People chased me at times, but i out ran them. I finally reached her house and Proceeded to run to her room. I found her in my body, Sleeping. I walked up to her and put a hand on her head.

"Hey. Angelina. Angelina? ANGELINA!"

She must be in a coma or something. I shook her and messed with her ears for a minute before giving up.

"Come on, Angelina. Wake up."

But she didn't. I Didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile.

Sean's P.O.V.

I ran trough the halls, trying to get away from Marco, who was holding a chainsaw and a knife.

"Get away from me!"

He was laughing like crazy while running after me. He then stabbed himself in the neck. Blood was pouring on the floor a lot and he was still running.

"C'mon, Angelina! What's taking you so long!"

Back in Chipping Cheddar.

Angelina's P.O.V.

I Didn't know what to do. Those... things want Angelina back. That's why there after me. They want this Angelina to Wake up. I sat down on the floor, in tears. I thought for a minute about how i was going to wake her.

"Please don't be dead, Angelina. Your friends are worried about you and want you to wake up."

I got up and looked at her for a minute and an idea popped into my head, But it's a little risky and i really didn't want to do it.

"I have no other choice."

I got close to her, closed my eyes and kissed her. She woke up to this and kissed me back. I got it now; It must have been like the "Sleeping beauty curse". We swapped body's and i was me again! She got up and smiled at me.

"Thank you so much. You have lifted the curse that kept me like this."

"Can you tell me what is going on?"

"Well... a little while ago, a student named Clark gave me a hair bow with a strange mark on it that he thought would look nice on me. When i got home and put it on, a portal on my wall opened. I looked at it for a moment and decided to see what was on the other side. The last thing i saw before i fell asleep was you jumping though too."

"Hmm... Do you know what could have caused us to swap body's?"

"No... Sorry."

"It's alright. Oh, right. Your friends are in my world causing lots of trouble for me and my brother. Can you help?"

"For helping me, Sure!"

We then got back to my world and saw Alice in the closet, looking for me.

"Alice! It's me, Angelina."

She turn to us and sprinted forward, but stopped when she saw us.

"Angelina, It's you!"

They hugged each other and the others appeared with Sean with them.

"Sean! Let him go! Angelina is normal again, just don't hurt him."

They dropped him and ran towards Angelina and Alice, hugging them. I was glad to see that everything was fine again for them and so was Sean.

The next day.

they were still in our world, but were about to leave.

"Thank you so much for everything, Aaron."

"Your welcome, Marco. Why not Stop by sometime?"

"Definitely!"

They then walked trough the wall and it stopped glowing. We were happy that they were happy again and that i was normal. From this day, they would come back twice a week to see us and we would go to there world too. But after a year, something very weird happened. I was in the kitchen with Sean, making a sandwich, while Sean made a bagel. (Don't ask me how he did, he just did, okay?) When we spotted something in the living room. Or "Someone" Walking this way. It wasn't anyone we knew. "He" looked like he had a Skull like head with black strands of hair sticking out of his black hood. He was also holding a Scythe with something we couldn't make out. As he took one more step, he said.

"You messed up. Time to DIE!"

He charged at me and swung his scythe at me. Sean thankfully pushed us out of the way, but got us cornered.

"Thank you for your time, but it's time to DIE"

The last thing i said before we died was: "Why?"

* * *

Okay, so that was my first One shot and Story on Fan Fiction. I will be working on a new story soon. And finally Angelina Ballerina and Full metal Alchemist: Brotherhood do not belong to me, Angelina ballerina Belongs to Hit Entertainment and FMAB Belongs to Funimation, there just two of my most favorite shows ever.

Announcement: If you think this story has "Creepypasta" Material, PM me and i'll post this on and/or . And if not, i'll edit this. Make sure to read my other story's too. So Mutahar, If your reading this, Make sure to PM me about this. If you like it and think its good enough to be a Creepypasta, Tell me.

So Thanks and bye.


End file.
